Forgotten Dreams
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: ObiWan was abused before QuiGon asked him to be is Padawan, but when QuiGon did ask, ObiWan was already 13. What will happen to ObiWan? And how will QuiGon ask him? Please read and Review!


Forgotten Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the stuff, I do own some of the Jedi, like Juiele Amaka, maybe a few others, can't remember, the others, they are owned by George Lucas, Jude Watson or Dave Wolverton.

Warning: This has abuse and violence. This may also have some language, I'll see how it goes. If this is depressing or you don't like it, please, do NOT read!

A/N: I've taken pits and pieces of The Rising Force and Dark Rival and linked them together. Oh, Carooma is just a replacement name because I couldn't remember what Dave Wolverton said the planet's name was, so I just made a replacement name.

0000000

Obi-Wan was walking to the gym to practice dueling with his Master. He arrived at the gym to see his Master already waiting for him.

"Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan's Master, Juiele Amaka greeted.

"Master," Obi-Wan nodded, drawing his lightsaber.

Amaka attacked first, quickly Obi-Wan blocked the blow and attacked. Flipping backwards, Amaka attacked again and again, causing Obi-Wan to loose his footing, and soon fall backwards. Obi-Wan cried out as he hit the floor.

Juiele grabbed Obi-Wan's tunic and pulled him to his feet, "A Jedi does not feel pain!" He said fiercely attacking his Padawan.

Obi-Wan defended himself the best he could but couldn't keep up with his Master's quick footwork. Soon he stumbled.

Juiele kicked Obi-Wan's lightsaber out of his hand and caught it in his own. Obi-Wan's back felt like it was on fire, "Your footwork has not improved at all Obi-Wan," Amaka said harshly.

"I'm sorry Master, I am trying."

"Do not try," Amaka said pointing at Obi-Wan. "Perhaps the punishment I gave you last night was not enough to motivate you."

Obi-Wan gulped, he couldn't stand his Master's beatings. He couldn't take another one right now. "I'm sorry Master."

"I will give you one last chance," Amaka activated his lightsaber and attacked Obi-Wan without giving him a chance to activate his own lightsaber.

It took a few moments for Obi-Wan to regain his footing, but after he did he was doing all he could to keep them going and in the right place at the right time.

Juiele was attacking faster and faster, soon Obi-Wan lost his footing again and fell over. "I guess my warning wasn't enough. As your Master, I see that you need another reminder," Amaka said as he walked out of the gym, motioning for Obi-Wan to follow.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment the followed Juiele to their apartment, "Master, please, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said as he hurried after him.

"That's not good enough. You are not learning, but I assure you, you'll learn soon enough. It is my job to teach you, but you just don't learn unless I take the time to motivate you."

Obi-Wan was silent the rest of the way, trying to prepare himself for what was coming. They arrived at their apartment and Amaka walked in followed by Obi-Wan.

Amaka took hold of Obi-Wan's arm, roughly dragging him to the arm of the couch. Obi-Wan knew better than to fight, he was too scared to anyway. Amaka threw Obi-Wan over the arm of the couch, holding him down with one hand and pulling off his belt with the other.

Juiele started to beat Obi-Wan mercilessly. Soon, Obi-Wan was sobbing, "Please, please, stop Master."

Amaka rewarded him with a extra hard stroke, "Shut up fool! I'll decide when you've learned."

Amaka continued to beat Obi-Wan for 15 minutes, by that time Obi-Wan was sobbing harder than ever, and his backside from mid-back to knees was completely red. Amaka jerked Obi-Wan up to his feet and pushed him towards his room. "Get in there and don't let me see you for the rest of the night."

Obi-Wan choked out a "Yes sir" and walked slowly to his room. He applied bacta to as much of his back as he could reach. Obi-Wan crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep.

000000

The next morning Juiele walked into Obi-Wan's room to find him still asleep. Juiele turned on the lights, causing Obi-Wan to open his eyes suddenly. Obi-Wan sat up in a way that would not hurt his back.

"What are you doing still in bed?" Juiele asked.

"I'm sorry Master," Obi-Wan said as he stood up.

"You have 15 minutes, then you'd better be in that kitchen making breakfast, or so help me I'll see to it that you won't be alive to make it."

Obi-Wan nodded and went to the 'fresher to take a quick shower. He finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Obi-Wan set the table and sat down, after finishing making breakfast. They ate in silence, when they were finished, Obi-Wan cleared the table and started on the dishes.

"Obi-Wan?" Amaka called walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes Master?"

"I will not be able to make it to your saber class today, so you will have a chance to fix what we talked about last night."

Obi-Wan nodded and went back to the dishes. When he had finished, he went and gathered up what he needed for school. With a quick "goodbye" to his Master, Obi-Wan walked out the door and headed to his first class.

"Obi!" Obi-Wan's good friend Bant Eerin called as she ran up to his side. "You look horrible."

"Master Amaka woke me up before I was ready," Obi-Wan explained.

"Today after history, Master Kentlen is taking us to see the city. Show us around and maybe even meet the Chancellor!" Bant said excitedly.

"I wish I could go, but I have my saber class."

"It wouldn't kill to ask would it?"

It may just do that, Obi-Wan thought. "I guess not, but my Master wanted me to work on my footwork."

"Your footwork? Your footwork is the best in our class, why does he think it needs work?"

"Because I've been with him for a year and a half and I still can't keep up with him."

"Obi, he's a Jedi Master, of course you can't, no one should expect that of you."

"I don't know... he'd probably say no."

"If you want I'll ask him, I always pass him on the way to my math class."

"He'd still say no, either that or I'd get in trouble because he would think I put you up to it."

"I'll tell him I haven't talked to you yet."

"You'd lie? He'd probably know."

"Please Obi, you've always wanted to get out for a while."

"Alright, I'll ask, but I need sometime today to work on my footwork."

"Maybe you could go to a higher class, that would really help. Besides, you can learn faster than anyone else in our class."

"I'll ask him at lunch," Obi-Wan said. And I just pray he's in a good mood, he thought.

00000

"Master?" Obi-Wan said as he sat down from across his Master.

"What?"

So much for his good mood, Obi-Wan thought. "Well, after history, Master Kentlen is taking people put to see the city, but that's during my saber class, so I thought maybe if it's alright with you I could go to a higher level class to work on my footwork."

Juiele looked at Obi-Wan for a moment, the said, "How are you going to keep up with them?"

"I'll work extra hard Master. I'll even practice after the class ends. I'll work harder than ever, please may I go Master?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only two hours Master."

"Two hours? I will not allow you to miss two hours of training."

"Master, please, I'll work for an hour after the other saber class. That's three hours, I'll improve my footwork, more than you think I will. Please?" A tall Jedi Knight Obi-Wan had not seen before passed by giving Obi-Wan a strange look.

"I'm guessing you know what will happen if you don't improve."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"You can go," Obi-Wan smiled, "BUT, you will be severely punished if you do not improve your footing. Am I clear on this?"

"Yes Master."

"Alright, now get!" Amaka said.

Obi-Wan picked up his tray and walked over to Bant. "What did he say?"

"I can go, but I have to work for an hour after the saber class too," Obi-Wan looked around to catch the tall Knight studying him again. "Bant, you see that man over there?" Obi-Wan said making a gesture toward him.

"Yeah, that's Qui-Gon Jinn. His Padawan, Xanatos, turned to the Dark Side not too long ago, why?"

"He keeps starring at me and for some reason I feel connected to him."

"That's funny, but at least you get to go."

Obi-Wan looked at his tray and started eating.

00000

"Come on Obi, you have to admit it was fun," Garen Muln said.

"Yeah, but I still have three hours of work to do, you're off now."

"Obi, look at the bright side."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Bruck Chun isn't in the class."

"Good point Bant!" Garen said.

Obi-Wan looked at his two friends and put his arms around their shoulders, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you two were trying to trap me into doing something."

The friends laughed and said their goodbyes and Obi-Wan headed to the saber class.

00000

Qui-Gon was watching the saber class, "Who's that?" He asked Jedi Master Kentlen.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," answered Master Kentlen.

"He looks young."

"Yes, he's making up for a missed class earlier today."

"How old is he?"

"12."

"Who is his Master?'

"Juiele Amaka, a great Master, but very hard when it comes to training. He doesn't tolerate much."

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan fight a boy that must've been at least two years older than him.

00000

"That was great, no one in this class has beat him before," said a boy passing Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled and took a drink of water after wiping the sweat off his face.

"You did well," Obi-Wan turned to see Qui-Gon.

"Wish my Master had seen it."

"Why do you say that?'

"Because he doesn't think I'm up to the level I should be."

"They were all older than you."

"You wouldn't understand unless you knew my Master."

"I've heard about him."

Obi-Wan laughed, "Who told you about him?"

"Master Kentlen."

"He wouldn't know."

"Know what?"

"About him, well he knows him, but just not that well."

"And you do?"

Obi-Wan's face fell, "I know him just about as well as he lets anyone know him."

"Ahh, I see."

"Will you excuse me, I have to go do some more practice."

"You just did for two hours."

"It was an agreement I had with my Master."

"Is that what you were begging him about?'

"I wasn't begging him! If you knew my Master at all you would understand," Obi-Wan pushed by Qui-Gon and entered the gym were he began to practice.

00000

"Master? I'm home," Obi-Wan called as he entered their apartment. He wiped his forehead with his towel as he walked into the kitchen.

"I assume you worked as hard as you said you would."

"Yes Master."

"Good, why don't you go get cleaned up before you started dinner?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan started to walk away.

"Oh, and Obi-Wan, we're going to have company for dinner."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said as he walked down the hall to the 'fresher.

00000

Obi-Wan was making dinner when there was a knock at the door. "Obi-Wan, get the door!" yelled Master Juiele.

Obi-Wan opened the door to see Qui-Gon there. "Hello, your Master invited me over for dinner. I hope I'm not too early."

"Umm, no not at all, please come in," Obi-Wan opened the door wide to let Qui-Gon in.

"Obi-Wan, who's at the door?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn Master."

Amaka appeared in the doorway, "Ahh, Qui-Gon, come sit down, Obi-Wan is almost done with dinner."

As the two Knights walked away Obi-Wan sighed inwardly and walked to go finish dinner.

"Master?" Obi-Wan called from the doorway of the main room.

"What do you want?" Qui-Gon looked puzzled when he heard the Master's harsh words.

"Dinner's ready," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Good, on time for once."

Qui-Gon frowned, something was not right here. They walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Smells good Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said.

"Thank you Master Jinn," Obi-Wan said glancing at Juiele.

"Amaka I just want to tell you that Obi-Wan has great skill with a lightsaber."

"He may be good, but he has his shatterpoint."

"Well, don't we all?"

They ate in silence for a while. "Obi-Wan, how did you like the city?"

"It's loud, but it was nice to get out for a while."

"I shouldn't have let you go."

"But why not Master? It's part of the class. When ever I miss a class, I have to makeup for it as soon as possible, now you don't want me to?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No Master, I just don't understand."

"If I wanted you to go out there and play around all day, I would take you myself."

"Master, we agreed on making it up though. I worked on my footwork and it has improved, so why are you suddenly against it?"

"I haven't seen your improvement."

"Ask Master Jinn, he watched me. He said I did well," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan," said Juiele coldly, "You are my apprentice, that means you are under me, if you can't remeber that, I will find a way to remind you that you are to watch your mouth. Is that understood?"

Obi-Wan looked at his plate, "Yes Master."

"We'll discuss this later."

Obi-Wan knew what was coming, he had gone too far.

"Tell me Qui-Gon, are you going to take another apprentice?"

"That would depend on who the apprentice is and when."

"There are mant very talented apprentices."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, "Yes, like your's for example," he stood up and walked out. (GO QUI-GON! GOOD ONE QUI!)

Amaka stood up and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, dragged him to the couch and threw him over the arm. He pulled off his belt and began to beat Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was soon sobbing and begging, "Please, stop, please Master!"

Amaka turned a deaf ear and continued to beat the young apprentice.

After a long time, Juiele stopped and sent to sobbing boy to his room.

00000

Qui-Gon was on the observation floor when Obi-Wan and his Master walked into the gym. He saw Juiele attack again and again, faster and faster. Obi-Wan lost his footing and fell. Juiele picked him up and backhanded him across the face.

Qui-Gon stiffened, Amaka kept hitting the boy. Qui-Gon walked away and ran down the halls to find the first Council member he could. "Master Windu!"

"Qui-Gon, what is it?"

"It's Obi-Wan Kenobi, I have reason to believe that he is being abused by his Master."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw Juiele Amaka hitting him. He also says the boy is not up to the level he should be, and the boy is higher than most boys his age."

Mace frowned, "Let's go," Mace and Qui-Gon ran down the hall to the gym. Amaka wasn't there, or in their apartment.

00000

Five months after their escape, Obi-Wan found himself being beaten again, "Please, stop Master!" he cried.

Juiele beat Obi-Wan for a very long time, then sent him to practice flipping. Obi-Wan was too scared to do anything else, ever since Amaka had been caught hitting him, his Master beat him everyday.

As they hid on the planet of Tatooine, Obi-Wan had nothing to do but work, which angered his Master when he didn't do everything exactly the way he was told.

00000

Qui-Gon had given up, but Obi-Wan had something that fascinated him. He couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it before.

"Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon turned to see Bant Eerin, "Hello..."

"Bant, I was a friend of Obi-Wan's."

"Ahh, he was a very gifted child. I don't know what to do."

"I can help you find him. Just ask the Council, they'll let me help you.

"I've looked everywhere."

"Juiele Amaka's home planet was Tatooine. Obi-Wan always said he wanted to return there."

"I haven't looked there, but why Tatooine?"

"It's controlled by the Hutts, the Senate has no presence there."

"Do you have anything else that might help?"

"No, I don't think so. We have to find him."

Qui-Gon put his hands on her shoulders, "We will find him."

00000

Bant and Qui-Gon were on their way to Tatooine. "How could we not tell? Obi-Wan always seemed nervous when I wanted him to ask Master Amaka something."

"I don't know, I just hope he's alright."

As they searched the planet, Bant was looking at the ground. "It's not like him, he would've left some kind of sign. He would've known we would come after him."

"He probably did, just we aren't looking were he left it."

"Where he left it?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we search the city?"

"Why would they hide in the city?"

"Because they knew we would look here. Expect the unexpected."

"Well, it's worth a look."

00000

They went back to town and asked around, "Excuse me, we're looking for this man. Have you seen him?" Qui-Gon asked showing the woman a picture of Amaka.

She nodded, "He live over der, boy with him too."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said as he jogged off.

00000

Obi-Wan was huddled in the corner crying when there was a pounding at the door. He saw his Master go to open it just to fall down. Standing over him was Qui-Gon Jinn and Bant.

"How dare you!" Qui-Gon said as Amaka drew his lightsaber. Qui-Gon drew his own and began to duel the evil Master.

"Obi!" Bant ran to Obi-Wan, "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan stood slowly, "I think so," Obi-wan flinched as his Master's head fell to the ground.

Qui-Gon ran to Obi-wan, "Let's go. Do you have anything you want to get Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah," Obi-Wan said quietly still starring at his Master. He starred for another moment then walked to gather his things.

00000

"How is he?" Qui-Gon asked the healer.

"He'll be alright, but he's pretty beat up and he has an infection."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, but maybe not for long."

"May I see him?"

"Of course."

Qui-Gon walked slowly into the room Obi-Wan was in. "Hey, ow," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

"Hello how are you?"

"Better, but still horrible."

Qui-Gon sat down and talked with the injured student.

"What will happen to me?"

"You'll train at the Temple for a while, then perhaps another Master will take you."

"And what if someone doesn't?"

"You'll be sent to Agri-Crops." (Kept thinking it was Agri-Corps, correct me if it actually is that.)

"Master Jinn, I can't go there. I just can't! I'd rather be with Master Juiele still than that."

"You don't want that Obi-Wan! You're a good student, someone will take you."

"Somone won't take me, no one will trust me."

"That's not true, Obi-Wan."

"No one will take me. I'll be sent away and then I'll die."

"Obi-Wan, please, don't talk like that."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could take me."

"Obi-Wan, I couldn't."

"You said I was a good student, I'll do anything."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready for you to turn on me too."

"But I won't turn!"

"You have anger in you."

"Please, I won't turn! I promise!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No! I can't trust you."

Obi-Wan's eyes filled with tears, "You know I was betrayed too!"

"I said no!" Qui-Gon walked out of the room.

Obi-Wan starred after him and suddenly he gave up what hope was left. "If Qui-Gon won't take me, no one will."

00000

Obi-Wan was well again and he moved into the students quarters. He was unpacking when there was a knock at the door, he answered it.

"Hello Obi-Wan, I would like you to fight tomorrow. Serveral good Masters will be there to watch, one will be sure to take you," said Master Kentlen.

"Alright, I guess I will."

"Then you'd better get a good night's rest."

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan shut the door and walked over to the bed. No one will take me, he thought. He laid down and was soon asleep.

00000

The fight had been over for 15 minutes now and no one had even come to see Obi-Wan. He gathered his things and went back to his quarters.

"I won, but on one cared, I did my very best, but all I get is a ticket to Agri-Crops," Obi-Wan said to himself. He sat starring at the floor, the tears he had been fighting for a while now fell.

00000

Qui-Gon had come to see the fight, but only to support Obi-Wan. No one had asked him, just as he had said. Qui-Gon felt sorry for the boy, but still did not want him as an apprentice.

00000

Obi-Wan picked up his bags and walked to the cruiser that would take him away from everything he thought he knew. As he boarded the cruiser, he looked back, he saw the only home he had ever known, his friends, teachers, and other Jedi, he looked back to his dreams he was leaving on this planet. He hoped to see Qui-Gon there to say goodbye at least, but he didn't see him. Through a spring of tears, he turned his back to the memories and joy, in front of him was just pain.

00000

Qui-Gon was meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but he could find no peace.

"Why didn't you come to say goodbye?" Garen Muln asked from behind him.

"He's not my respondsibility."

"He looked for you. You know he's suffered more than you think."

"I'm not going to take him."

"Before the fight he said that death was ahead of him, that he had imagined being connected to you."

"What? He was connected to me?"

Garen nodded, "He thought you were the answer to his dreams, but he was wrong, you were the death," he stood up and walked away.

00000

Obi-Wan sat quietly the whole way, he felt himself dying slowly and being born into a farmer. He felt empty without his lightsaber at his side. He had cut off his Padawan braid, he wasn't a Jedi, why should he try to look like one?

All my life I pretended to be a Jedi, all I am is a farmer. I can't pretend any longer, he thought in deteat. Being defeated isn't easy, but that's what I am, defeated.

The cruiser landed and he looked to his new life, it was Agri-Crops, no one could change that, not anymore.

00000

Obi-Wan had to take hundreds of tours before he actually started to work. Picking fruit off of trees was his future. He was used to working hard, and being active, this was torture.

After a day of work he went to the workers quarters and laid down, but he couldn't sleep.

"Hi!"

Obi-Wan looked up, "Hi," he said.

"My name is Maki, what's your's?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You look sad."

"How am I supposed to feel?"

"You're helping the galaxy though."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Want to come sleep by me? I can introduce you to some people."

"Alright," Might as well get to know people, I'll be here for a while, he thought.

"This is Nev, that's Juah, and that's Tanki, everyone, this is Obi-Wan."

Everyone nodded at Obi-Wan, he smiled slightly. If I'm going to be here, I might as well try to be happy, he thought.

00000

Qui-Gon had a mission on the planet of Carooma, he studied the datapad with information about the mission. Qui-Gon kept going back to thinking about Obi-wan. The boy had been betrayed, Qui-Gon knew what that was like. He couldn't imagine the the boy as a farmer, he WAS a Jedi, Qui-Gon pictured Obi-Wan fighting for his dreams. If Obi-wan had been connected to him, was that the Force's sign? Was he meant to train the boy?

Maybe I miss-judged him, Qui-Gon thought.

00000

Obi-Wan would work, but he couldn't sleep, everytime he slept he just heard Qui-Gon's voice. Obi-Wan couldn't stand it.

"I with Master Amaka was still alive and he was still my Master," Obi-Wan said. "It was hard, but at least I was a Jedi. I wish I had one more change to talk to Qui-Gon, just to hear him again, have that connection one last time."

00000

Qui-Gon was walking through the streets of Carooma he saw a sign that said "Agri-Crops", in a way he wanted to see Obi-Wan, he could feel him, but that wasn't enough. Qui-Gon debated whether or not he would go see the boy and decided to take a tour, maybe he would see him there.

00000

Obi-Wan was picking fruit off of a jawa tree when he saw the tour man coming. Maybe there's someone new, he thought. Going back to work, when he had filled up the basket, he climbed down the ladder to get another basket.

Qui-Gon saw him working, he was glad to see him, but he wanted to talk to him. "Excuse me, is it alright if I have a look around myself?"

"Oh, yes of course," said the man and he walked off.

Obi-Wan worked hard filling baskets, but he still was longing to get the exercise he was used to. Obi-Wan looked down to see Qui-Gon watching him, he climbed down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm on a mission, decided to see how you were. You look tired."

"I don't sleep anymore."

"Garen told me you felt connected to me," Qui-Gon said watching Obi-Wan climb back up the ladder.

"Yeah, well we all make mistakes don't we?"

"Obi-wan, you can still do good in the galazy, you don't have to be a Jedi to do that."

"Yes, but that fact is I'm stuck here, and I'm not up to getting out."

"I thought you didn't want to be here."

"I don't, but it seems I don't have a choice. I had my chance and I lost it."

"It wasn't your fault, you cannot control others."

"Are you sure? You held my future in your hands and you threw it away, I didn't chose this, you did."

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. Like you said, we all make mistakes."

Obi-Wan looked down at the Jedi. "Did you ever think for just one minute that your former apprentice was meant to turn so you could train someone else? Maybe that's what went wrong, you gave up before it was time."

"Obi-wan, I didn't give up. I am not open to another apprentice because it's not time."

"Yeah, I know, you missed it."

"Why do you think I was meant to train you?"

"Why else would we be connected? Why else did I find you watching me if you didn't feel something?"

"I don't know, I felt something about you."

"What was that feeling? That I wasn't a Jedi, but a farmer?"

"I don't know what I felt, but Obi-Wan, it's not too late for you, you're not 13 yet."

"Yeah, I'm just a farmer instead of a Jedi student."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Alright, I do feel connected to you, but I'm not ready for another Padawan yet."

"I'm not ready for another Master yet. I'm not ready for the beatings again," Obi-wan said quietly.

"Obi-Wan, there are many Masters that wouldn't beat you. Amaka was just an evil man."

"Master Jinn, there are many Padawans that wouldn't turn on you. Xanatos was just an evil man."

"Obi-Wan, you have a point, but I'm not ready, if I decide I am, I might come talk to you."

"Don't bother."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to be a Jedi."

"I do, but my birthday is in 5 days. It'll be too late. I'm a farmer Master Jinn, you're a Jedi. This is my life now."

"Obi-Wan, you're not a farmer, you're meant to be a Jedi, I don't question that, I question whether or not you're meant to be my apprentice."

Obi-Wan was silent for a while, "Master Jinn, if you see Bant, tell her I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

Obi-Wan looked down, "Everything."

"But you weren't, no one can ever be wrong about everything," Qui-Gon gave a small laugh.

Obi-Wan looked down at the Jedi, "Do you really think this is funny?" Obi-Wan went back to work. "You know what, I don't care anymore, you win," Obi-Wan's voice was trembling.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. Neither of us are prepared for it yet, I'll come to see you again if you'd like," Qui-Gon began to walk away.

"Master Jinn, I would like it if you came to see me before you left."

Qui-Gon smiled, "I'll see you soon then."

00000

Obi-Wan was laying down when Maki sat down next to him. "Who was that you were talking to earlier?"

"A Jedi Master," Obi-Wan answered.

"What did he want with you?"

"I was training to be a Jedi."

"A Jedi?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? How'd you become a farmer?"

"My Master was killed and I didn't find another in time."

"Oh, well what did he say?"

"He was just stopping by to say hi."

"Oh, I see."

"He's here on a mission."

"Well, I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning.

00000

Qui-Gon lay awake thinking about Obi-Wan. Maybe he's right, he thought, maybe we are meant to be together. Qui-Gon finally decided to give the boy a chance.

00000

"Obi-Wan?" called Maki.

"Yeah?"

"We both want to get out of here, so let's go."

"What?"

"Let's get out for here."

"Maybe just for a while."

Maki and Obi-Wan got up and started to venture out. They were soon out of the Agri-Crops.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, not at all."

Obi-Wan sighed, "This is not a good idea."

00000

In the morning Qui-Gon went to the Agri-Crops looking for Obi-Wan. "I'm looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi, could you tell me were he is?"

"He's not here."

"What?"

"He's not here, disappeared last night."

"Do you know were he went?"

"No, but his friend Maki left with him."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said as he walked away.

00000

Qui-Gon looked around, but still couldn't find any sign of them. He started to think about why Obi-Wan would leave. Soon, he could the first sign.

00000

"I think we should go back," Obi-Wan said.

"I agree, let's go," they turned around to see a huge Hutt in front of them.

"You should have thought about that sooner," the Hutt said as he grabbed Obi-Wan by the neck.

"Maki run!"

"No Obi-Wan!"

"Run!" Obi-Wan gasped for air.

Maki ran, but she couldn't run far enough to get away from Obi-Wan's cries.

00000

"Maki, excuse me, were's Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked the person the desk man pointed to.

"He's... he's in trouble," she said trying to catch her breath.

"What trouble?"

"Hutts, he tried to save me."

"Which way?"

Maki pointed down the rode and Qui-Gon ran down the street looking for Obi-Wan.

00000

Obi-Wan woke to find Qui-Gon standing over him. "Master Jinn?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too good."

Qui-Gon laid a wet cloth on Obi-Wan's head. "Well, other than four cracked ribs, a fractured arm, a broken leg, cuts and bruises everywhere, a sprained ankle, and 9 broken fingers, you're perfectly fine."

Obi-Wan smiled, "That bad, huh?"

"Yes, could've been worse though. You seem to be a magnet for trouble."

Obi-Wan laughed but then laid a hand on his stomach. "I guess I am," he sighed. "Everything seems to go wrong lately."

"Not everything yet, you're still alive."

"Barely."

"Obi-Wan, I would like to ask you something, if it's alright."

"I guess."

"Why did you leave?"

"Maki put me up to it."

"Some how you can't tell, that you were abused, you seem so happy."

"I am, in a way. I would rather be a Jedi, but if I have to, I'll be a farmer, and I can be happy if I work at it."

"I guess we all can, if we work at it."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I guess it was worse than I thought."

"Well, when a boy goes looking for trouble, normally he finds it," Qui-Gon said with a smile.

"Hey, how'd you know I was looking for it?"

"Just a guess."

"You know too much."

"Maybe it's that you know too little."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When you see a sign that says 'do not enter', you're not supposed to go there."

"I knew that, I just wanted to get into the Jedi adventure."

"Ahh, you haven't given up yet."

"Yet. Is Maki alright?"

"She's fine, thanks to you."

"I wanted my life to end then, that's part of the reason I did it."

"No one wants to die Obi-Wan, life never gets that bad."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, I know everything."

"True, but that's probably why it's no fun with you around, there's no room for adventure or mystery."

"With you nothing is ever serious."

"Serious? What kind of word is that?"

"One that doesn't describe you."

"I can be serious, just I'm chosing not to be."

"Adventure is too risky."

"How's that?"

"In many ways, like this for example, you went into a Hutt's territory and got yourself half killed."

"At least it was fun."

"It was fun getting half killed."

"Yeah, it was painfully fun."

Qui-Gon laighed, "Id say you go looking for trouble too much."

"Not really, just hope for it."

"Why would you hope for trouble?"

"Because it gets my mind off my troubles, and with out trouble, life would be so boring. You would have to admit, picking fruit off of trees is the most boring life there is."

"Yes, but I wouldn't go get half killed."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a Jedi, I have work to do in the galaxy."

"Well, what if a friend was with you? Would you get half killed or would you let your friend take the beating?"

"Honesly Obi-Wan, I wouldn't lead a friend into trouble and I wouldn't go alone either."

"You keep saying that, but I can't believe it."

"You'd better start believing it because it's true."

"I'm not so sure."

"Any chance of changing your mind?"

"None at all."

"Well, I guess I'm out of luck then."

"Indeed."

00000

Obi-Wan was out of the med-center now, and Qui-Gon Jinn had been captured while he was negotiating with the Hutts. And, of course, Obi-Wan felt the need to venture out to rescue him. He was through the gates, but he needed a weapon of some sort, he followed the signs to the weapon room, there he found Qui-Gon's lightsaber.

Obi-Wan fought all the guards that dared to challenge him, and finally, he could Qui-Gon's cell. "I thought you said you wouldn't do it," Obi-Wan said as he deflected a blaster bolt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you."

"I see, haven't you learned that I don't like to admit when I'm wrong?"

"Yes, but I chose to make you admit it again," Obi-Wan began to cut the cell door open.

"Thanks," Qui-Gon said as he climbed out.

Obi-Wan threw Qui-Gon his lightsaber and picked up a blaster by a fallen guard.

Alerms began to ring, 30 or more guards came. While Qui-Gon defended himself and Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan would shoot his blaster at the closest guard, enjuring him, not killing.

"Obi-Wan, this is probably a really bad time, but I want to ask you something."

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked shooting his blaster.

"I half thought I would die in that cell, when I saw you fighting, something made me change my mind. I would like to know..." Qui-Gon deflected some blaster bolts, "I would like you know if you, if you would be my Padawan."

Obi-Wan froze for a few moments, "WHAT?"

"Would you be my Padawan?"

"I heard you, but my birthday was two weeks ago."

"I'll talk to the Council, you were meant to be a my Padawan, I will never doubt that again."

Obi-Wan smiled as he shot one of the guards, "You mean it?"

"We're connected, you are meant to be my Padawan, I think I knew it all along, I just refused to admit it."

"What if I turn?"

"You won't, you're a Jedi, not even a Sith could deny that."

"You'll talk to the Council?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, "It's what I've always dreamed of, how can a dream say no to reality?" (I had a really hard time deciding what he was going to say there, I didn't want it to be a straight out yes, that's so annoying when that happens, I think.)

"Then you acccept?"

"How can I refuse?"

Qui-Gon smiled as a blaster bolt came so close he could feel the heat,"I think it's time to go."

They ran until they found a closet to hide in, "That was adventrous," Obi-Wan said quietly after hearing the guards pass.

"You know what they say, the Padawan changes everything."

"Oh, thanks a lot!"

Qui-Gon smiled, "I think we can go now."

00000

The mission was successful, thanks to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had contacted the Council and told them about Obi-Wan. The Council said to bring Obi-Wan back to the Temple and Obi-Wan was a Jedi again.

Together the boarded the cruiser that was to take them home, Obi-Wan was some what nervous, "Master, how does one get back the dreams he gave up?"

"Padawan, no one ever gives up dreams, they just forget them, but deep down they're burning to come true."

The cruiser landed and Obi-Wan saw all his friends, teachers, and other Jedi, his home, his dreams he had forgotten, and his future. "Obi!" Bant came running to greet him, "Oh, Obi, I missed you so much!"

Obi-Wan hugged his friends, bowed to the Council, shook hands with his teachers, and looked at his family. Bant, Garen, and Reeft all smiling. Master Kentlen and his other teachers glad to see him, but most of all, he looked back to his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, he forgot his nightmares and looked ahead to a life as a Jedi, as Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan. He had remembered his forgotten dreams.

THE END!

Okay, I hope you liked it. I would have to admit, some parts were lame, but I did like some parts, like how Qui-Gon asked him to be his Padawan, I couldn't decide how I was going to do that at first, but it came to me in the middle of the night, lol. Should I add some more? Give me some ideas on what should happen, if you think I should go on. Thanks for reading, please review! Sacall Mohnaay


End file.
